The Extiction
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: After a bad strike on a Heretic Base a Catachan guards woman, Tau-human auxiliary and an eldar farseer find themselves in a strange new world. with a Galaxy wide extinction on the way. ShepxGaurds woman
1. Chapter 1

These characters are from the 40k universe plus my version of Shepard and his sister.

Name: Chris Isamu Shepard

Age: 31

Sex: Male

Born on: Starship

Family: Hannah Shepard, mother. Hikari Shepard, sister. Kaimu Shepard, father KIA.

Speciality: Soldier/ knife fighting. Has known to carry a throwing knife into combat

Biotic: No

Nationality: Mix. British/ Japanese.

Medals: Star of Terra, Star of the Council.

Loves: No one

Status: KIA/ rumoured to be alive

Military history: Elysium blitz. Eden prime, Battle for the Citadel.

Name: Hikari Jane Shepard

Age: 28

Sex: Female

Born on: Starship

Family: Hannah Shepard, mother. Chris Shepard, brother. Kaimu Shepard, father KIA.

Speciality: Soldier/ knife fighting. Has known to carry a throwing knife into combat

Biotic: No

Nationality: Mix. British/ Japanese.

Medals: a lot

Loves: Anali

Status: Alive. Spectre

Military history: Battle of the Citadel.

Name: Ikisa

Age: 30

Sex: female

Born on: Catachan

Race: human

Speciality: Jungle warfare/ CQB

Organization: Inquisition

Status: Active

Psyker: no

Rank: Sargent

Info:

Ikisa is one of the best Catachan Guards women. She has pushed herself to the limit and beyond to get off Catachan and see the galaxy. Now she is the Inquisition's best commandos. She is a masochist but has not shown any sign of chaos taint.

Name: Ka'han

Age: 33

Sex: male

Born on: H'ta

Race: Human

Speciality: Drop trooper

Organization: Tau Empire

Status: Active

Psyker: Yes low

Rank: corporal

Info:

Ka'han was born on the planet H'ta in the tau empire. Despite this he was born into an Elysian village. Since then he has been trained as a drop trooper. One he came of age he joined the Tau auxiliary. He is also renown for having the aim of a death cult assassin. He dose have the powers of a low ranked Psyker. But he does sometimes have vision of the future.

Name: Ucatha

Age: unknown

Sex: female

Born on: Craftworld Biel-tan

Race: Eldar

Speciality: Farseer

Organization: Eldar strike team

Status: Active

Psyker: yes

Rank: Farseer

Info:

Ucatha was born on the craftworld of Biel-tan. When she younger she was orphaned at a young age and became a Banshee of grate stature. Once she was old enough her psyker powers developed even further. As soon as this happened she became a farseer.

Be patient ok im working on this but do take note i'll be busy due to college work.


	2. predictions

Predictions.

I do not own 40k or mass effect they belong to the respective owners. Note there will be Yuri scenes with Asari.

Shepard felt like shit. It had been a long 2 weeks since waking up. He found himself working for a pro-humanist organization. Cerberus. The thought working for them sickened him but what choice did he have.

"God dam it." he then said laying on his bed.

"Okaa-san is going to freak. Not to mention Kira."

He talked to himself for over an hour. He just could not relax. He heard about Cerberus and their experiments. Horrible experiments witch meant he could not let his guard down.

"Shepard?" a voice said witch came from his door.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Garrus."

"Come in."

Garrus walked in to the cabin his face scared. Shepard picked him up 3 days ago when he went to omega. But turned into a very bad fire fight they won but Garrus became scared. Shepard knew it was his fault for not taking out that Batarian when he had the chance.

"How's the face Garrus-san?" Shepard said getting of his bed.

"Still a bit groggy but I'm fine. But what about you? I'm sure being alive again is great."

"Hai and iie. I like being alive but people will think I've been on some kind of mission or hiding for the last 2 years. Can you imagine what my family will think?"

"Fair point."

"At the very least I got you on my side Garrus-san. So how was my sister?" Shepard said smiling.

Garrus gulped he had been dating Shepard's sister Hikari ever since he died. Garrus hoped that he wouldn't find out.

"I hoped you would not find out. She was so sad that her elder brother died. And one thing lead to another...well...you get the idea." he said bowing his head. "But we broke up earlier this year."

'Here it comes.' Garrus thought. 'He's going to kill me.'

"I hope she's was good to you."

Garrus was shocked at what he just said.

"But I thought that you didn't want anyone near your sister?" he asked in confusion.

"Maybe in the past. But she's a grown woman and a spectre. I have no control over her."

"Yeah she is. But so you know I heard that she's dating an Asari."

"Like I did. Well at least she knows there's fish in the sea. Now get your ugly butt out of here."

Laughing loudly he walked out leaving Shepard alone. He sighed and walked up to his computer and sat down. He knew at some point he'd have to contact his mother and sister. He dreaded it.

He then started to search the extranet for any new information since he was away. It seemed like everything was just going wrong for him. He felt this way ever since Kadian died. But he never let it get to him.

But despite all that he had done and all the friends he had he was all alone. He never found anyone who was right for him. Ashley was too rigid for him. T'Soni was too young in Asari terms and Miranda was a bit to cold hearted. He considered them to be his friends.

He considered asking Tali to go out with him. But he saw her with Garrus at an expensive restaurant and decided against it. A rule that he made for himself. 'Do not flirt with people who have lovers'. That rule had saved him more times than he cared to admit.

* * *

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance._

Ikisa walked down the corridor to the medical bay. The latest operation left her a bit bruised. But due the the fact she was a masochist she didn't pay any attention to it. She was a born masochist from Catachan but thankfully she was investigated for chaos heresy. The investigations tuned up nothing.

After she joined the jungle fighters she rose through the ranks faster than any other Catachan guards women. After a number of successful missions she then joined the inquisition. In truth she just wanted a quiet life. But she always knew that could never happen.

"Hey Sargent." a voice yelled from behind her.

Ikisa turned to face the person.

"Ho hey Arctun. What do you want." she said.

"Just to let you know we got some xenos worshippers in the brig."

"So I take it that your mission was a success. But why haven't you killed them?"

" The Inquisitor wants them alive because they may have information on the planet."

"Fair enough."

A silence then came between them.

"So have you reconsidered my offer?" Arctum then said with a smile.

"Forget it your not man enough for me. And besides don't you already have a harem?"

"Well yes but it does not have a hot Catachan warrior." he said winking.

"Well good luck with that." she then said walking away.

"I will have you one of these days. Emperors blood I will have you." he declared.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Pervert." She whispered.

Arctum was a lord from some feudal world in the Segmentam Sector that she really didn't care about. He came on board a few month's ago and took a shine to her. But she never liked him. In her terms he would be a 'Spineless cowered.' however that did not stop him from trying. To be honest she was getting tired of it.

'One of these day's.' She thought.

She then stopped she had one of those annoying feeling's that she needed to vent. She sighed and decided to head to the firing range.

Ikisa walked into the firing range and walked to the armour.

"Greetings Sargent what can I do for you?" he said.

"Las carbine, Armageddon type autogun, my personal chain sword and plasma pistol if you please."

The armour tuned to get the items requested as she unconsciously stroked her left shoulder. Her left arm was a mechanical one now. She had lost it on her first Inquisition anti heretic mission. One of the mutants managed to get her arm in it's pincer and managed to sliced it off.

She was lucky that the Magos managed to implant the arm in before she bled to death. She was thankful to the Emperor that the Machine Cult saved her life.

"So venting out?" he asked.

"Yeah Arctum purposed to me. Again. He just can't understand no."

"Well he is a feudal lord. So he normally get what he wants."

"Yeah but next time he asks me I'm going to snap his arm in two." she said while slamming her fist into an open hand.

"HA! Theirs your famous Catachan personality I rarely see." he then said while placing a lasgun on the table with spare magazines.

"Don't get used to it Mralcone."

"True. You don't let anyone see that side of you."

"Yep part of being Catachan." she said as an autogun with ammo was place onto the table.

"Well I wouldn't know anything. I'm a Cadian after all."

"You Cadians know all about combat don't you?"

"Depends who you ask."

"True. Well it's the same with everyone. Isn't it?"

"Ok what's this philosophy discussion?"

"Maybe." she said with a smile.

Ikisa always liked Marlcrone. Because saved her life once but in the process of it he lost the ability to fight. He was then given a honourable discharge from the god emperor's service. However he did not want to stop his duty so he was trained as an armourer.

She regretted the fact that he lost the ability to fight after saving her. She did not how to repay him. But he all ways said that they are friends and that would be enough.

"Ok all the weapons you requested for." Mralcone then said while putting a sword and plasma pistol with ammo onto the table.

"Ok thanks." she then said picking up the weapons. She slung the lasgun and autogun over her shoulders and head. She then slid the pistol into her pistol holder and the chain sword into her scabbard.

She then walked up to the firing range and brought the autogun up. But she had trouble due to her large chest. Witch was one of the reasons that people found her attractive. She then took aim and fired.

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance brig_

Ka'han laid down on his bunk trying to relax. Thinking of how wrong the base defence went. Some of the prisoners blamed him for not predicting it. He was a low class psyker but he still had visions of the future.

"Are you ok?" Asked one of his cell mates.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ka'han replied.

"You sure?"

"Apart from the feeling that something is going to happen."

"Big?"

"Big. Very big. But I get the feeling that not all of us will see it."

"I wonder what it is."

_barren planet: Likonta_

Ucatha stood in the light of the moon looking at the stars. Something was coming but what she did not know. Her long black hair waved in the wind.

Recently the Eldar high council discovered an increase in chaos on the planet. So a small team of Eldar elites were deployed with Ucatha. But they dare not strike until Mon-Keigh arrive. This was because the base itself was too heavily defended for them to get in alone.

Weather the other Eldar agreed or not was irreverent. They just had no choice in the matter. It was ether wait for them or die.

She sighed turned around and headed back to camp knowing that she may have made a bad decision. Even she did not like the idea of working with the Mon-Keigh but it had to be done.

* * *

_Citadel apartments:_

The alarm went off waking Hikari she moaned and stirred. Her eyes opened to see an Asari in front of her. He smiled sat up and stretched. She then got out of bed and turned a light on. She then turned to look out her bedroom window. The Asari then stirred and saw Hikari looking out the window.

"Good morning." Hikari said still looking outside.

"Morning. Watch'ya doing?" Asked the Asari.

"Thinking about Onee-san."

The Asari sighed. "I heard he's alive. But from what I hear he's with Cerberus."

This time it was Hikari's turn to sighed. "I know. But Chris wouldn't team up with team if it wasn't important."

"I understand but I just wish what he says isn't true."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"A fleet of dreadnought machines bent on the destruction of all life in the galaxy. It's not a pleasant thought."

"I agree but look at the evidence. Sovereign not being Geth tech. The husks. Not to mention the disappearance of the Protheans. I feel the same way but those facts just can't be ignored."

They both fell silent despite what the council said they both believed the Commander. However they also hoped that he was wrong. The true nature of the Reapers terrified them. But at least they had each other.

"How long until you go?" the Asari asked in a disappointed tone.

Hikari turned to the Asari with a seductive smile. "Why are you not satisfied?"

The Asari smiled and liked her lips. "I just want you with me before you go."

Hikari climbed on top of the Asari and kissed her passionately. Hikari never told the Asari what the Council ordered her to do. They ordered her to join ant watch her brother. She didn't like it but she at the least had to humour them.

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance firing range._

The last round form Ikisa's autogun hit a dummy target dead in the face. She smiled as she slung the autogun round her shoulder and brought her lascarbine up.

Her lascarbine was different to the other Catachan lascarbines because of her work with the Inquisition. It looked the same as any other carbine but it's lens was more focused for grater damage. It was also lightened in weight so that it would be easer to carry. She also had a scope and large bayonet on it.

This particular lascarbine was her baby. Her favourite weapon. She would not go into combat with out it.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger The Inquisitor came on the intercom.

"Squads Inka and Salca report to briefing room." he said.

Ikisa sighed Inka was the name of her squad and Salca was the name of Arctum's squad. Whenever they are paired together the drop mainly has her and Arctum arguing about their relationship. But while they are on the ground they are deadly.

She lowered her weapon and walked to Malcrone handed him her weapons and walked out. After a few minutes of walking she entered the Briefing room. The room was large and circular with a holographic table in the middle.

The inquisitor sat in a exotic chair at the far end of the holotable. He was the only one in the room. Ikisa walked in and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" the Inquisitor said with a cold voice.

"Same old same old. But if Arctum proposes to me again I won't be held responsible for what happens. So help me Emperor." She answered wiping her forehead.

"Well you know my bed is yours if you want it." he chuckled.

"Thanks but no thanks. Doing is out of the question. I want someone who is loyal and will commit. I'm sorry Inquisitor but your not my type." she said smiling.

"I understand but you should know that since you are so beautiful people will keep propose until you accept. Even with your arm missing and a few scars."

"You know your terrible with women."

"So I've been told."

After a few minutes of waiting 9 more people entered including Arctum who winked at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Once everyone was seated the Inquisitor stood up.

"Good now since we are all here we can begin." he said while pressing a few buttons on a console.

An image of a barren planet came up on the holotable.

"This is Likonta. A desert-class planet in the far end of the Segmentam. We have recently discovered that a large Chaos heretic base is there. Our job is to infiltrate and destroy."

One of the people raised their hand.

"Which Chaos god are we talking here?" he asked.

"None of the main ones." witch made everyone look at him. "He's a powerful minor one. But we do have reports of Eldar on the planet."

"What are they doing there?" Ikisa asked confused.

"We don't know."

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance brig_

The auxiliary's crowded around Ka'han who was on the floor in pain.

"Hold him before he hurts himself." one of them yelled holding his arm.

"I'm trying he's strong." another one said struggling on a leg.

Ka'han eyes became pure white as his powers kicked in. A purple vortex swallowed him taking him some where. A beautiful woman with a robotic left arm. An eldar farseer fighting a demon and a Yamada like man with an N7 mark on his amour.

Just as everything started to disappear he then saw the woman and Yamada person embrace and kiss. He then found himself in the brig he was once in. Once he stopped struggling the other auxiliary's let go of him and sat up.

"Ka'han are you ok?" one of them asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he answered breathing heavaly. He then turned his attention to the guard.

"I wish to speak with the inquisitor." he said.

Note Ka'han is not tau he's human


	3. Ambush

**Note I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes it is because I'm partially dyslexic. I do try to make it readable. And if you are wondering if I'm Japanese I'm not I just thought that changing Shepard's nationality my make a good change. I also apologize for any and all warhammer 40k mistakes. Especially Eldar culture it's quite complicated. **

**These are some of the reasons I'm requesting beta readers. Please.**

Chapter 2 ambush.

Shepard stood in front of the council once again. This time he was with Cerberus after being dead for 2 years did not seem good. To say he had no idea what to do was an understatement. But he needed the help of the Council.

"We are in a difficult position Shepard. You are with Cerberus a vowed enemy of the council." The Asari councillor said.

"Look I'll be blunt about this. I woke up in a bloody Cerberus base 2 weeks ago with no idea what's happening." Shepard said in an angry tone.

"Calm down Shepard try to see this from our prospective. But we will give you the benefit of the doubt if you let a council Spectre on your team."

Chris then faced Anderson with a raised brow. The human councillor just nodded.

"If that's what it takes then yes. I'll agree. But who will it be?"

"You'll find out when you get to the dock." the Turrian said.

"Fine is there anything else." he then asked but the holograms just disappeared except for the Asari councillor.

"Chris I did not want to say this in front of the other councillor's but..." she stammered.

"But?"

"We are giving you back your Spectre status. But that's not what I want to say." she breathed in. "The Spectre we're sending with you is your sister."

A long silence made the two councillor's worry. Shepard's face changed from an annoyed one to one with fear and anger.

"EH!?" he yelled shocking everyone in the room. No one ever heard him shout like that even Anderson was stunned.

"We did a review of our Spectre's to see who was beast suited about keeping an eye on you." the Asari defended.

"Demo my sister? I want her to stay far away from the mission I'm on."

"I'm sorry Shepard but the decision's final." she said before disappeared.

"Well that could have gone better." Anderson said.

"Hai, Demo my sister. Okaa san's going to kill me. Any way I've got to go see ya around." Chris then said walking out of the office.

"So what are we doing now?" Garrus asked catching up to him.

"We need to get supply's for the ship." Shepard said heading to the elevator.

* * *

Captain Bailey sat at desk the old captain was tired. It had been a long day especially with Shepard but that had been worth it. At that moment everyone in the area stopped talking and moving. Wondering what the commotion was Bailey raised his head to reveal a sight that made his mouth drop.

A Japanese woman in her late twenty's stood in front of him in a red and white kimono with a bit of gold on it. She also had her red hair folded at the back with chopsticks threw it. She also did not to have too much make up on. But she was still beautiful. There where also two well dressed people following her.

The well dressed people were carrying a few bags and what seemed to be an old Japanese sword. Bailey then mentally compared Chris' face with this woman's.

'No fucking way.' he thought the woman had unmistakeable features that matched the commander's.

"I'm Hikari Shepard. I'm looking for the Normandy SR-2 can you tell me witch docking station it is in?" she asked politely.

Bailey snapped out of his trance.

"The Normandy is docked in dock 477." he said.

"Arigato." she said bowing and walked off as the well dressed people followed her.

All the officers watched her as she walked off. Once out of sight a number of compliment and other perverted sounds filled the room. Bailey yelled at them to get back to work. They did and the captain looked up this 'Hikari Shepard' to see if she was related to Chris Shepard.

In no time at all he found the information. His eyes widened at the info both of them where indeed siblings but not only that but both of them are Spectres. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Ok thanks." Shepard said to the clerk before leafing.

As he left Garrus followed his commander to the C-sec station.

"So how did it go?" Garrus asked

"They'll deliver the supply's directly to the Normandy." Shepard answered.

As they approached the C-sec officers still made comments of a woman in a kimono. As Shepard over heard some comments he instantly stopped. He then sighed and approached Bailey. The C-sec captain looked up at the once dead Spectre and smiled.

"Shepard. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Did a woman with red hair in a red a white kimono come through here?" Chris asked with a very serious voice.

Bailey saw the look on Shepard's face and knew he was not taking any kind of wit.

"*sigh* yes she came through here looking for the Normandy. Why?"

This time it was Shepard's turn to sigh.

"She's my sister but she's coming with me on my mission."

"Council?"

"Council. Any I'll be seeing ya." Chris then said walking away with Garrus on his tail.

* * *

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance_ briefing room.

The inquisitor sat in his chair with Ikisa standing next to him holding a las pistol. Both of them stared at the psyker Xenos worshipper. Unsure about his story. But Ikisa was more concerned than anything else. When she heard that she would kiss someone her mind was a filled with questions.

The Human auxiliary sat in silence. The two storm troopers with shotguns behind him made him a bit edgy. But did not show it.

"So heretic how come you have not descended into madness yet?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe some kind of traumatic childhood thing that I had to relive. But I have no idea." he said.

The Inquisitor sensed that the heretic was telling the truth. But he was still sceptical of the heretics intentions.

"What do you want?" Ikisa asked.

"I want my team to help."

Both Ikisa and the Inquisitor stared at him in utter confusion.

"Why would you help us?" the Inquisitor asked coldly.

"Because the Tau has watched the area for a while. There was an increase of cult activity. And we are close to Tau space. So here's the deal we help you let us go."

The Inquisitor looked at Ikisa got up and walked out with her. Once outside the room he looked at her with seriousness.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Ikisa sighed she had no idea what to think. This whole situation was strange. But there was only one decision.

"Well in all honesty we should execute them. But we stepped in the shades of grey before and we do the need help. So I say we accept." she answered rubbing her neck.

"Agreed. But when we step in those shades it feels wrong."

"I know but what choice do we have?"

The Inquisitor nodded. Ikisa never really had a problem with aliens but she did have a problem with heretics. Working with them seemed treasonous but she never complained. Both of them then walked back in and took their original places.

"We agree. Ikisa escort him back to the prison cell."

Ikisa nodded as the heretic stood up. After Ikisa took a shotgun from a storm trooper they both then left. As they walked Ikisa needed questions to be answered.

"Heretic I need to ask you something." she said.

"Ok shoot." the auxiliary calmly replied.

"This yamadarian who I'm supposed to kiss. What to you know about him?"

Shepard and Garrus walked onto the dock and made their way to the Normandy. As they walked a red hared woman in a red and white kimono walked up to them.

'Ho crap here we go.' he thought as she approached.

"Konichiwa onii-san long time." she said in a sweet voice.

"Drop the act Hikari I know why your here." Chris said.

"Awww what's the matter. Your love life dead?" she teased.

"Don't even joke about that. Besides I'm only letting you on because the Council told me so. But your servants stay here. And no flirting "

"But..."

"Nothing I've got enough problems without you flirting."

The red head bowed her head in defeat. She loved teasing her brother but on a mission like this she couldn't.

"Fine let's go." she sighed.

They walked onto the ship and let it do it's decontamination cycle. The wait was torture for the female Spectre. She needed to break the silence.

"So onii-san hows that Drell you dated?" she asked.

Chris gave her a dark look that instantly ended the conversation. But Garrus was interested.

"Commander? What's this about a Drell?" he asked.

"Drop it before I drop you out the airlock!" Shepard said in an angered tone.

Garrus then kept his mouth shut. Ever since Shepard was dumped by an Drell dancer he tried to stop caring about relationship's but he couldn't. But when ever someone asked about his relationship's he just got pissed.

The door then opened and they entered and Joker turned to face them.

"Fin..." he tried to say but he saw a red head beauty enter. His eyes widened at the woman as a bulge started to show and blood started to flow from his nose.

"Oh boner not now." he said quietly.

Unfortunately his commander heard and gave him a dark look. Joker then turned back around holding his bleeding nose.

The commander sighed as he lead his sister to the lift. On the way a cheery red head looked their way and approached them.

"Commander who's this beauty?" she squealed.

"Hikari Shepard. My imouto my sister." he said.

The girl's mouth dropped. The woman looked way too good looking to be his sister. But after comparing faces she was more than surprised. No one believed that the commander had a beautiful sister. But seeing her told them other wise.

The lift then arrived and the ship's XO left the lift but bummed into a woman in a kimono.

"Hey wat..." Miranda almost said but got a good look at the woman.

"Shepard who's she?" Lawson asked obviously jealous.

"My sister Miranda. In order for council support they requested her to come a long." he said as they entered the lift and went down to the crew quarters.

Garrus then left for the main gun while Shepard and Hikari when to the crew quarters with Hikari's servants. She chose a room close to the end and got settled in with her brother helping her.

"**Brother are you ok**?" she asked in Japanese as she unpacked her armour.

"**No I'm not ok. Waking up after 2 years of being dead. Working with Cerberus and Colony's disappeared with no trace. No to mention everyone will think I betrayed the alliance."**

"**I can't imagine what you must feel. But I'm here for you."**

"**Thanks."**

_Inquisition ship: barer of vengeance armoury_

As Ikisa fitted on her webbing she eyed one member of her team. The guy wore a Cadian uniform without the sleeves and helmet. He also had two large tattoos on both his arms. The guy was a thug she did not trust him.

The inquisitor brought him in from a penal colony because he killed all other prisoners in the block he was in. it was ether die or serve the inquisition. He choice to serve. But the reason he was there was because he raped and killed his commanding officer who was Ikisa's half sister. The Catachan Sargent knew the guy had his eye on her but unlike her sister she made it absolutely clear that she could break his arm.

Ikisa also had two other members on her team she recruited. Jalack one of the best sniper from Armageddon. She liked him but he was a quite person and never paid attention to her. The other one was named Walkon an Elysian heavy weapons specialist. Unlike other Elysians he was a big guy. The same hight as Ikisa who stood 6'8.

As the others prayed Ikisa but on her armbands and tooth necklace. One of the traditions of Catachan was to ware your first kill to battle. A tradition she always honoured.

As they got their weapons the alarm for deployment sounded. Ikisa grabbed her personal Las carbine and ran to the hanger. Her squad followed close behind. The squad climbed into a transport Valkyrie and fastened in as it started to take off. The Tau auxiliary team and Salca squad where in different Valkyrie's.

As they flew to Likonta a hologram of Arctum came up.

"IKISA WHATS THIS ABOUT SOMEONE KISSING YOU?" he yelled.

"Oh for Emperor's sake." she whispered face palming herself.

"Here they go again." Walkon whispered to the others who nodded.

"Arctum how many times to I have to tell you to leave me out of your harem." she said.

"I will not have it. You will be mine." Arctum said.

"You do know that women of Catachan choose their husbands?"

"Which is why you should choose me." he proudly boasted.

"Who are normally the strongest in the local guard."

"WHAT? Those insignificant whelps?"

"Yes." she said before closing the hologram down. "One of these days."

_On the Tau Valkyrie_

The auxiliary's looked at the Inquisitor. They had heard Ardtum's message to Ikisa. They knew she was popular but what just happened seemed ridiculous.

"What was that about?" Kal'han asked.

"Arctum is a lord from a feudal world. From what I hear he has several women to serve him." the Inquisitor replied.

"But why is he after your Sargent?" another one asked.

"She saved his sorry ass from a group of Orks. He fell for her."

"Typical."

"My lord 5 minutes till touchdown." the pilot then said.

Hearing this the auxiliary's slid their helmet visors down and readied weapons. All of them had Las guns except for Kal'han who had a pulse carbine. He also had a chainsword attached to his backpack. It was something his father gave to him when he joined the auxiliary's. The weapon helped him on more then one occasion.

The air vehicles touched down and the ramps dropped. Then all three squads exited their respective Valkyrie's and took a defensive posture. The Valkyrie's then took off. The teams then joined together and made their way to a large abandoned imperial fortress.

As they walked Arctum moved next to the Xenos worshipper psyker.

"You the psyker?" he asked.

"Yes." the auxiliary replied.

"I want to ask you a question about his guy who the Sargent is going to kiss."

"Well all I know for certain is that he's Yamadarian, wares armour with N7 on it. The final thing I'm to too sure about but I think he's a lord."

Arctum's eyes widened at the last bit.

"L...l...lord?"

"From what I understand yeah."

'This is unacceptable she will go for another lord but not me how insulting. I must find him and kill him.' he thought.

A few hours later the fortress then slowly came into sight. As it did all three squad's then started to move faster. Ikisa found it tricky to move across the soft surface. But the Xenos worshipper psyker stayed close to her. Despite the fact that he was helping her she just didn't trust him.

After a few more hours they then made it outside the fortress wall as the sun fell. Somehow their approach wasn't noticed which was good. But they had no idea that eyes where on them. As they settled down for a rest shadow figure's approached.

Ikisa took out a chunk of salted meat but before she could take a bite out of it the distinct sound of footsteps meet her ears. She jumped up and drew her blade. Another blade then quickly came down on he but she blocked it. The enemy then quickly started attacking her. But she just kept on blocking not being allowed to attack herself.

Who ever this person was he or she was a good fighter. The fighter then managed to trip her up. She landed on her back but before she could grab her plasma pistol the blade was pointed at her. Ikisa then got a good look at her attacker.

'Eldar.' she thought.

The rest of the squads where on the floor with blades and guns pointed at them. They where at the Eldar's mercy. At that moment a tall Eldar approched.

"Good your finally here. Now we can begin." she said.


	4. arrival

**Again sorry for this chapter taking so long. **

Chapter 3

Ikisa was still on the floor with an Eldar sword in her face. She could not but feel helpless. Something she liked however she mentality cursed her masochism. It was good on some levels but not others. This time it did not help her.

The Eldar Faseer looked at them with disgust. All three teams assumed that the Eldar would kill them. So far the long eared xenos scum had just got their weapons trained on them. The Farseer approached the Inquisitor.

"You are here to take out the cultists right?" she asked in perfect low Gothic.

"What's it to you xenos scum?" he spat as he got up.

"For your information you filthy ape we are here to stop the summoning of the demon as well."

The conversation was going no where. Both Ikisa and Kal'han where getting annoyed. The Inquisitor and Farseer just started arguing. At that moment Ikisa got pissed.

"I'd hate to brake up this lovers quarrel but what are you xenos scum want with this demon?" she practically yelled turning attention to her.

The Farseer looked at Ikisa. The Eldar woman became interested in her. A strong human woman with an open mind to other people was rare to see in the Imperum. But what most interested the Farseer was her masochism. But it was not artificial like the Slaaneshi worshippers but natural. She did not expect this she just assumed that all people who showed masochism where executed.

"What's your name human?" she asked

"Sargent Ikisa Thalmore of the 3rd Catachan regiment. Daughter of Gothag Thalmore."

"Thalmore? That's one of the Catachan warrior tribes."

"Yes."

"Well to answer your question. He is not just a threat to us but to the entire galaxy."

"How come?"

"That's for us to know. But I hate to admit it but we need your help. We've scouted the inside and there are too many cultists for us to take out."

"So you need us?" Kal'han asked.

"Yes."

"Well this will be interesting."

* * *

Shepard lay on his bed reading 'The art of war'. A book his dad gave him. He knew every page of the book but that did not stop him from reading it. He then put the book down an sighed. There was something he put off for a while. But now he had to do it otherwise Hikari would never let him off the ship.

He got up off his bed and when to his terminal. He then activated the video messengering with the key words 'Capitan Hannah Shepard.' it soon came up with an image of a woman who had brilliant green eyes and dark red hair.

"Hello." she said before recognizing him. "Chris?"

"Hi okaa-san."

She did not look too impressed.

"Ok then. What was Hikari's first fish's name?" she asked sternly.

"Usagi off the old anime sailor moon."

"What was the specie of your father's snake?"

She gave some deep thought to this one. He knew his father had a snake but never remembered any thing about it.

"What kind of question is that? We both know that it was some kind of Turrian rock snake. That's all I can remember about it jeez."

Her look then changed to a soft one.

"Well that tone sounds like him."

Shepard gave a sigh and smiled.

"So I've been told."

"How's my dead son?"

"I've been better. And before you scream at me. Hikari was sent by the council to keep an eye on me."

Hearing this one of her eyes started to twitch and a vain popped up on her forehead.

"They did WHAT?" she screamed scaring her son. "Ooooo Anderson is going to get it."

A sweet drop ran down the commander's cheek. Just then a loud bang could be heard and Joker came on the comm.

"Errrr commander your sister and Kasumi are having a bit of a chat. I think that your sister is pretty pissed." Joker said.

"Sorry okaa-san but I need to cut this short." Chris said sighing.

"It's ok son just make make sure to get a wife. I want grandchildren."

"OKAA-SAN." Chris yelled with his cheeks red.

* * *

The crew kept close to the wall as the two Asian girls fought. Even though they had been on the Normandy for a few hours it did not take long for a fight to break out. Kasumi dogged as Hikari gave another roundhouse kick to the thief.

"Now now Hikariiiii-san." she said dogging a hook punch.

"**Stay still bitch." **Hikari screamed in Japanese as she tried to grab the thief.

The rest of the crew just watched. All of them placing bets on who will win. Only Miranda was not impressed. The crowd cheered for their favourite to win. Just then then commander came. As Hikari moved in for another punch but her brother grabbed her arm. His sister tried to struggle against him.

"Shepard-sama ari..." she tried to say walking but couldn't because the Commander grabbed her arm as well.

"**Brother let me go." **Hikari said.

He ignored what she said and pushed them both onto chairs giving them a dark look. Non of the crew moved one muscle. As Shepard looked at them. He maybe a nice character at times but when he gets pissed you do not want to cross him otherwise you won't live to tell about it. Even Miranda felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"Now would you two care to explain yourselves." he said.

"Onii-san Kasumi stole a number of paintings from my mansion on Mars." Hikari moaned.

Chris' eyes then turned to the thief who froze as his dark demeanour grew larger.

"Goto-san?"

"I was looking for Kaji-kun's grey box. One of the leads lead me to Shepard's mansion on Mars." the thief defended. "I needed money to get off world so I sold a couple of paintings. Minor ones."

Chris thought for a minute taking in the info.

"Hai here's what I'm going to do. Anyone caught fighting who is not in the training area will be thrown out the airlock. Do I make myself clear?"

The entire crew nodded instantly. Shepard then left the crew deck and everyone breathed a sigh of relief before they started to talk about how the commander was scary at times.

The Inquisitor looked at the Farseer with a very angry look.

"You expect us to follow you after ambushing us?" he yelled.

"Yes and we don't have time to argue." the Farseer replied.

Before the Inquisitor could say anything Ikisa spoke up.

"Sir with respect the xenos is right we don't have time to argue." she said.

Reluctantly the others nodded.

"Fine let them go and lets go." he said.

The Farseer nodded to her troops. The troops lowered their weapons allowing the Imperial and Tau troops to get up. After stuffing their mouths with their food and picking up their gear they followed the Eldar. The Eldar troops lead them to a small hatch at the side of the fortress that lead into the sluth-way. They opened it and went in first.

As the Tau and Salca teams climbed into the hatch Ikisa took her boots off and tied them to her backpack. Both the Farseer and Kal'han watched with interest.

"My father taught me this. Walking on steel with bear skin is harder to hear than boots." she said without looking at them.

Picking up her lascarbine she climbed into the hatch. The cold steel meet her skin but she was used to it so it no longer bothered her. Not to mention that she liked the feel of cold metal on her bare skin. Inka squad brought up the rear as they moved up. Thankfully they where in a sluth-way so no one noticed them.

It also seemed that the cultist's did not produce too much waste. As they moved further into the fort more pipelines came into the one they where in. Ikisa then climbed up onto the pipe and crouched down and moved silently along with the other teams. As she moved she had time with her thoughts which she was thankful for.

Her mind turned to the man she was going to kiss. She did not like the idea too much but accepted it. But she knew that she would get to know the person. As she thought about it more and more she became used to the idea. But then she thought of Arctum. Just the thought of him made her sick to her stomach.

Not too far away the Farseer and Kal'han could sense what she was thinking. But they ignored it, they knew she had to be alone for a while with her thoughts. After a short amount of time incense met their noses. Fearing the worst they started to run. They then reached a grill on a wall in front of them.

Ikisa got down from the ceiling pipes to look through the grill. They saw a large curricular room with Chaos icons decorating the room. Inside there where mutants and heretics welding weapons. They seemed to be ready for the ceremony.

"We have to move." the Farseer said with nods from all the teams.

"We should have sharp shooters at the different grills. Giving the teams cover." Ikisa said looking through the grill.

The cultists started to chant loudly. At that moment a man in a white robe walked to the centre of the room where chaos. His chaos mark on his head shined in the light. His arms rises up as he began to talk.

"My people to day is the d..." before he could finish the sentence lasbolts, pulse rounds, autogun fire and wrath bone slugs flew across the room.

The cultists then saw Imperial, Tau and Eldar elites fast rope from the broken grill that stood a few meters above them. They landed at different sides of the room their weapons ready for battle. The cultist priest then laughed.

"You cannot stop us it has begun." at that moment a purple barrier pillar then surrounded him the a bright white light in the centre.

As soon as it appeared the cultists then charged at the intruder's. Their autoguns in hand and firing. As they charges Ikisa moved a round a pipe and started firing from behind it. While she did this Walkon used his heavy stubber to shred the cultists down. In the fire fight the Cadian prisoner used his make-shift axe to cut down the mutated cultists.

He also used his laspistol for longer range. The Farseer did the same as the Cadian but used her powers to back her up. As for the Tau team they used their lasguns to take out as many as they can. Just as Ikisa reloaded her lasgun the remaining mutants fell down. But before any of them could settle down the body's then flew into the pillar of light with a sickening noise.

Just then the pillar collapsed and a large fat demon appeared. It had a sickly white colour to it with horns on it's temples. It then stretched out it's arm's and yawned.

"Ahhh it feels go good to be back in a body." it said before noticing the fire teams. "And look at what the cultists brought me. I have to repay them some how."

Hearing those words Ikisa felt sick. But before she could do anything the Inquisitor walked up, his power sword and plasma pistol drawn.

"Oh Emperor's blood." she then moaned.

"Oh what do we have here a volunteer?" the demon said.

"I am the Inquisitor of the Emperor's holy Inquisition. And I'm here to send you back from where you came from." the Inquisitor yelled before firing a volley of plasma from his pistol.

The rounds had no effect on the demon who just laughed loudly. At that moment more cultists came out of two large doors at the far end. One of the cultists held a rocket luncher and fired a frag rocket at Arctum's team. They did not see the missile until it was too late. The blast shredded each member of the team. Ikisa hoped that Arctum died with his team but lasfire from the location dashed all her hopes of it.

Arctum came out of the smoke unleashing lasbolts at the cultists. The Inquisitor avoided another crushing blow from the demon. At that moment he tried to use a powerful psychic blast at the demon. It staggered back a bit but smiled and unleashed a fire tornado at the Inquisitor. He tried to use his powers to stop it but was engulfed in fire.

Ikisa saw it all happen and gave a silent yell. A grenade on his belt exploded and threw him to a wall. The Catachan warrior then drew her blade and charged into the cultists. The sharp edge of her sword cut through the mutants with ease. She ran up to the Inquisitor chard body. All she did was grit her teeth as the fire fight raged around her.

The Inquisitor was a close friend of her father. She was filled with rage as she picked up his plasma pistol and began firing at the Demon. The Farseer sighed and started her own attacks on the demon with help from Kal'han who provided a limited back up with his own powers. However the three did not realise that most of their teams where dead. The onslaught of the cultists was just too much for the teams.

But they knew it was a one way mission. They all did. But as the Catachan, Auxiliary and Farseer continued their assault a glowing green web started to form on the Daemon. As it grew Kal'han saw his chance and took a pot-shot at the head. The demon screamed and exploded and a black hole emerged. As it did all the survivors in the room got sucked into it while screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

The Normandy sat in orbit around an uninhabited planet. The crew where having a brake by order of Shepard. So the crew when about their individual activity's. Joker on one had sat in his own room watching... Adult films. He normally did this despite being watched by the AI who he normally forgot about.

As he sat their watching two Asari do each other something hit the ship and the pilot was thrown to the other side of the room. Thankfully his legs did not brake. At the same time Chris was eating some Yakisoba when something hit. When it hit he was thrown onto his bed with his food on his face.

"**CAN'T I EAT MY FOOD IN PEACE?" **he yelled in Japanese to no one in particular.

"EDI-san what happened?" he asked standing up wiping food off his face and shirt.

"We where hit by what my sensors are telling me was a quantum shock wave." she said.

"Quantum shock wave?"

"Yes. But not only that it also had trace amount's of Gamma, delta and alpha radiation. Something that should be impossible."

"Where did it come from?"

"The same system we are in. the forth planet which is named Deva."

"Get Joker to the helm and order Hikari and Garrus to meet me in the shuttle."

"Come on we have to find cover!" Ikisa yelled to the Auxiliary as they dragged the wounded Farseer across a large desert to some large rocks while dogging las and autogun fire.

They moved slowly due to the Farseer but Kal'han had his las pistol out and fired round after round at the cultists. After they landed their weapons where spread out and they did not have time to retrieve them before the cultists started firing. Unfortunately the Farseer thought she could get to weapons in time and ended up with a round through her torso.

But thankfully due to her pyker abilities she kept her wound from getting any worse. However she felt absolutely weak from being help by two humans. But she knew just like the humans that in certain circumstances rivalry's have to be forgotten otherwise you die. This was one of those times. The three them made it to the rocks but just as they lay the Eldar down a lasgun round hit Ikisa in the leg which caused her to fall an curse in Tribal Catachanese.

As she got to cover Kal'han fired his laspistol at the oncoming cultists but it only worked to a certain extent. He ducked as a lasround hit the rock where they where taking cover his HUD alerted him to an incoming vehicle. He looked up to the sky to see some kind of vehicle come in. He did not know what to make of it.

His eyes followed it as it landed and three people hoped out two of them where human but the third was a alien he had never seen before. But his eyes then turned to the human male. His HUD optics zoomed in to see N7 on the the man's armour. His eyes widened and his mind buzzed so much that he didn't see them approach him with weapons drawn.

"Hey you ok?" the male asked breaking Kal'han's attention and grabbing Ikisa's.

The Catachan looked to who was speaking to see a yamadarian with N7 on his armour. There where two other but she paid no attention to them. She was only interested in him. He stood about the same hight as a Cadian Kasakin and looked like he could take on Catachan devil by himself. The man spoke again and this time Kal'han was paying attention. But the problem was that he could not understand the man. To indicated it he used his right hand as words and left to his ear to indicate that he couldn't understand.

The man got the message and nodded but suddenly the Farseer grabbed his head surprising them all. After a moment she placed her hands on both Kal'han and Ikisa. The man then spoke again.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes." Kal'han replied.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't think this is the best time to discuss it. I'm low on ammo and my 'friends' are wounded."

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah."

The man nodded and turned to his Squad. "Hikari get the wounded. Garrus try not to hit me."

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE!" the xenos named Garrus yelled.

"Sure." he said before turning to Kal'han. "Ready?"

"Yeah by the way name's Kal'han."

"Name's Chris Shepard."

After the informal introductions both of them ran from cover followed by the man. Hikari began to apply meigel to the wounded as Garrus set up a perfect sniper position and began firing. As Kal'han and Shepard charged a pincer mutant came right up to Chris. Kal'han got a good look at the yamadarian's face. It seemed that he never seen mutants before.

"**What the..." **he managed to get out before the mutant swung it's pincer arm at him.

He brought his weapon up just in time to block the blow but the weapon he held broke and was sent flying. He landed on his belly. He slowly got up with the mutant on walking towards him. He was abut to fall but his hand found it's way to a to a sword like weapon. Seeing no other choice he picked it up and swung the teeth of it into the mutant.

The mutant screamed in pain as Shepard tried to remove the weapon but it was like it was stuck. The mutant then use it's pincer to try and remove his head but the commander ducked. As he did he must had pressed something on the grip because there was a loud roar like a chainsaw and the weapon Chris held moved into the mutant. Within seconds the torso was severed.

The commander looked at the twitching blooded torso before looking at the strange weapon.

"Wow." was all he said.

But at that moment a las bolt landed by his foot and got his attention back to the remaining mutants. He charged trying to avoid all the fire around him slashing the mutants with the strange weapon. Kal'han just used his las pistol to take to the mutants. While they fought Garrus provided cover but his weapon only detracted the mutants not killing them which was strange and didn't dwell on it.

As the last of the mutants fell Shepard surveyed the field littered with body's but he failed to see someone get up.

"Kal'han-san tell me what's going on." Shepard said.

"To be honest I'm as confused as you." Kal'han replied looking for his pulse carbine.

Just as Shepard was about to say something something landed on him.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HER!" the person yelled.

The unidentified person tried to grab Shepard around the neck but the commander was strong and resisted him. Kal'han was about to run to Shepard but was met by a las pistol blast the the solder pad that sent him flying into a rock.

Ikisa heard the struggle as the woman and the strange xenos helped the Eldar back to their ship. She got up to see Arctum trying to get round the Yamadarian's neck but Shepard was holding the lord off. Now she was more than pissed and drew her plasma pistol.

"Hey Arctum." she yelled.

The feudal lord turned to meet a plasma bolt that severed his head. Shepard just looked stunned before pushing the headless corpse off and stood up to see a red haired woman who wore the kind of uniform the Americans used to ware for the Vietnam war. But what shocked him was that her left arm was robotic and was holding a strange looking weapon.

After a moment she fell to her knees and Shepard ran up to her.

"Hey you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." Ikisa replied.

At that moment Kal'han walked up to them. His large shoulder pad damaged and a shuttle landed near them. Ash Shepard helped the red head up he had no idea what he was in for. The same can be said for the three new comers.

**Ok guys thats this chapter done but unfortunately i'm afraid that I'm going to put this story on hiatus until I can find the time to do it. But that does not mean I won't continue it. But if someone would like to adopt this story you can as long as you let me in on it. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Until I find the time to do this story see you soon. **


End file.
